lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Components Cloning
Anyone know what actually happens when a party member asks for a component and you say no? What does that do?--Ospen 19:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Under what conditions do party members use their own gold to buy a component in town? Does the specific town matter? Can they buy components that you can't normally buy?--Ospen 19:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I can only say for the XBOX but you can freely deny all request. They will clone the components when the required BR is reached (and you have them in you inventory). The town does not matter. - Merthos 09:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) This page that components are cloned even when a monster is being split. I just defeated the Holy Servant and split him to get 2 Jewel Steel. However, none of my party member clones the steel. Hm..... I also realised that components are cloned when Mr. Diggs harvests an item. I harvested 2 Meteorites when Caedmon needed one meteorite. I checked his items, and he had 2 meteorites after the harvest. --HybridDragoness 07:50, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I found something else that's kinda strange.... I finished the Guild Task which requires you to slay the Eldritch Dragon. One of the rewards for the guild task were 2x Reya's Note. Two of my party members needed that, and cloned them (namely Duke of Ghor and Emmy) -- 02:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Here is the summary of conditions of triggering the chance of "buy in town" i managed to discover (PC): 1. They can generally "buy" any component you already have in your inventory. So, if, as usual, half of your party demands Bristly Dragon Mane, get yourself one, and they all will buy it eventually, several times. 2. It seems that only participating in fights gives them money (Quest rewards, harvesting, guild rewards, loot from fights, gold from chests, selling captured - do not, or at least not much to mention). Unconfirmed: members who do more killng/set as union leaders tend to have more money. 3. They won't buy certain items until you move the story. In particular, for them to buy anything that lists along with Draconicle Ore, Necrotic Metal, Blacksteel and Jewel Steel you need to enter Undelwalt. Makes Fallen even harder. 4. If they request it, they can buy it as long as you have it in inventory. If not, you have to force it (disassembling, splitting, giving loot on the loot screen) or move the story. 5. The prices (amount of gold they need to accumulate) generally depend on colour and type. Common harvest items are cheap (that includes jewel steel and such), reya's notes are also cheap (no need to bother as long as you have one), the most expensive are gems (like leanan's brilliance for Zolean) and magazine drops, so it's a good idea to farm that flies for Builqis manually. Bristly Dragon Mane, Demon Mane and Occulus Tooth are required in many numbers and worth 500+k gold each, and that is the reason they keep requesting them, it takes lot of fights to accumulate such sums. 6. If they have the money, and keep requesting, fight something and reenter town. Is there any updates about which factors trigger the characters to collect components in inventory(not from disassembling,splitting or battle spoils)?--Punkaiser (talk) 12:47, February 27, 2013 (UTC) : Not really. The above summarizes what happens decently. And they don't collect them from your inventory, although I think collecting them at one point sets a flag, much like the accessory list. They buy their own copies when they enter town if they have enough money. There are a few corrections that could be made to the above though. Anyways, the most important factor would be story progression. If you're not far enough into the story, they won't buy certain materials. And all materials have a value. It seems to be just a matter of getting enough money to purchase them. To make matters a little more confusing, the colour coding is a little off in the localized languages. They're correct in JP. Zephyr (talk) 17:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) But what if the towns don't have the component A that they want but in my inventory there's a handful of it. Would they consider to "buy" or just ignore that forever?--Punkaiser (talk) 01:15, February 28, 2013 (UTC) : They can buy green coded materials (magazine drops), so a town not having that material is a moot point. They will ignore it until adequate story progression has been made. ...I really should comb through those files to see what materials are available when... Or at least find out which customizations are locked until when. Zephyr (talk) 01:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) That would be great, i'm not pressing you but as I wont be checking this site very often these days, could you give me an approximate date when you think you can get it done so I can come back later. Thanks alot in advance.--Punkaiser (talk) 02:22, February 28, 2013 (UTC) : It'll take at least a month since there are a few variances within the customizations. I should have all the event flags recorded somewhere. Then it's just a matter of mapping all the materials (600+ of them) based on the earliest customization availability. Of course, this is also subject to when I have the free time to deal with this (studies take priority). Zephyr (talk) 02:45, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Do you have any updates about when and which component could be bought?--Punkaiser (talk) 01:54, May 11, 2013 (UTC) : Small one for now, since there are a lot of materials to go through, and the similar tiers from different lines have slightly different timings. There are 13 segments based on the internal data. Just to give you a rough idea... : Beginning~Entering Elysion - Base~Warrior's : Elysion~Catacombs - Commander's : Catacombs~Nagapur Meeting - Elite's : Wyrmskeep - Champion's : Darken Forest? - Warlord's : Enter Undelwalt - Divine/Draconile/Prismic/Damascene : The above is approximately when the Khukuri line can be upgraded. Darken Forest has a "?" because I don't know where 1838 is. It's just after 17D4, which is Koenigsdorf, and right before 1900 (Undelwalt). None have 1AC2, which is right after gaining access to the Seventh Path (Oswald). Zephyr (talk) 05:05, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you--Punkaiser (talk) 04:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Maddox cloned a Leanan Sídhe's Brilliance from a treasure chest in the second path. 12:25, October 1, 2014 (UTC)